Here's my card, call me
by Zebra67
Summary: What happens when you put two addicts together. Only they are addicted to each other, literally. When soul mates confuse love for the lust they crave. Not written for lemon scenes. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you doing this to me!!!" she said with her eyes shut tight like she does when she yells extremely loud.

"You know exactly why. If you wont listen to me and get help then your going to suffer the consequences." She can be so stubborn sometimes, she got it from her mother's side I believe.

"You knew I was like this when you met me, you had the same problem too, you know. Im not the only one with issues."

"Key word: Had. I had the same problem but I got help and got over it. You need help dammit! I wont have Seattle's biggest whore in my house, sharing my bed at night. Call me when you're in rehab. I'll come visit."

She uncurled her fist to pick up the bags I made her pack earlier. As she opened the front door she turned around and looked at me in the eyes with and intensity I've only seen in the privacy of our bedroom. "You used to love me with passion and a desire that I almost couldn't handle, but rehab changed you so much. I don't want to have that dead look in my eyes like you do every time I turn out the lights at night. . . Don't worry about me." She put her hand to her lips and blew me a kiss and gave me a wink. She was trying to look strong, like this didn't matter or hurt one bit.

I know her more than she cares to admit though. I could tell her hand was trembling and the way one tear almost fell from her right eye as she winked at me.

She'll be back. She always comes back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool 63 degrees that Friday night. Just warm enough to wear a skirt but cold enough to need underwear.

I was going to seek new clientele at a nice little suit and tie establishment. It was still a bar no matter how they dress. Sweaty rich men who are unsatisfied with their wives, ex-wives, and mistresses. Even though I fall under the mistress category, they've never complained about being unsatisfied. I wanted it just as much as the next. Maybe more.

Walking in these heels always hurt but they really tied the outfit together. Not my problem his wife just leaves her Jimmy Choos at the door. He doesn't have a name but I could tell you his net worth. A nice 2.5 million. He wasn't bad, just kind of slow. Refused to be on top. Anyways they make the rest of my clothes seem expensive. Not that I didn't pay good money but even though men say they don't know the difference in shoes, they had a instinct. Its like they can smell knock-offs a mile away.

The place I hate to love was just the right size for me to scope the room as you walk in. Always go for the drunks at the bar. They might be sloppy the first time. When they call back though, they are sober as the day they were born. They say they want to remember it this time. I cant blame them. I knew all kinds of tricks.

The bar wasn't as full as usual but there were some prospects. There was an older man, maybe late 30's, that looked okay. He sure was hugging his scotch a little too tight. I don't do angry, just sad or lonely.

The rest of them were just gross or had a woman already on their arm. I walked up to the bar and got a whiskey and coke.

That's when I saw him. He was in a booth drinking, I think, straight brandy. I have to get him on his second glass. I asked the bartender how many he had. I swear these heels are lucky, this was his second.

I walked over making sure that my Jimmy's made a nice clacking noise so I don't give him a heart-attack as I slip in his booth.

He was still looking down at his brandy that I could tell from smell. Just swishing it around the glass. I didn't know he had a plan of his own.

"Hello, the names Isabella. You look troubled. Anyway I might be of service tonight? I'm a great listener." I gave him a sly smile.

It wasn't until then that I got the full effect of his face. He looked up as I said service just I thought he would. His hair was the first feature I noticed. Bronze and unruly. He had extreme sex hair and God was that a turn on. Then his lifted his head all the way, not without checking out my tits of course. Those eyes made me grateful I had picked panties to wear tonight. I'm sure it would be embarrassing to leave a puddle on the seat, cause I was soaked. Green eyes were my favorite. His were just unreal though.

"Actually, I am troubled. I have all this pent up emotion inside of me and I just don't know what to do with it all. I feel as though I'm going to explode." That melody of a voice called to me and the crooked smile he gave me as he said 'explode' just made sure that I exploded. My mind was orgasming, and shit if I didn't see amusement in his eyes as mine almost rolled back.


	3. Chapter 3

The light was right in my eyes. I rolled away and did the covers test. See, without having to blow my cover that I'm awake, I pull on the blankets. If there's resistance then I know she's still here, if not then I get up and shower. The coast was clear, so I got up to shower.

I looked in the mirror first. My hair was sticking up in places it shouldn't. It definitely looked like I had a crazy night. Oh but I did, and my sore thighs prove it. I stripped and showered the evidence that told me to get help, this isn't normal, you shouldn't crave anything like you did last night.

The kitchen floor was cold as I got my daily dose of coffee. Straight black. I need all the energy I can get. Isabella sure did me in last night. I can hardly stand but I bet she's worse.

There was a business card on my kitchen table that wasn't there yesterday. I picked it up and read it aloud.

"Here's my card, my phone number is below. It was a pleasure doing business with you last night. Call me."

Whoa . . . what did this mean. I ran to check my wallet to make sure she didn't take anything. There was another card with my money. It was the same so I flipped it over and read it.

"I feel like I should have paid you. So I left the money. Next time you wont be as lucky." The lipstick kiss smudged underneath my thumb. So it hasn't been long.

Those eyes sang innocent but those moves screamed pro. I should have known something was up. She could do just about every position in the book, she touched me just the way I liked, and she even left before I woke up. She showed all the signs.

I put the card back in my wallet and shut it. I knew I had to have her again.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of the town house toward my car. As I slipped in I pushed play. My theme song was all around me. I started singing out loud.

"Far to pretty to be given it cheap, that's why she's making 6 figures working three days a week. Yea, she'd even break a promise in the Promised Land. She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands."

It was going to be a little tricky since he lived only a couple blocks away. I would definitely have to take my walks in the opposite direction now. But it's not like I wouldn't mind running into him all sweaty and glistening.

Shit! Oh my god that was close. I had to swerve back into my lane since I was just daydreaming into oncoming traffic. What the hell is wrong with all these people? Its Almost 6 am.

I pulled into the parking garage and noticed I forgot my keys. Now I have to see him again, not like I wouldn't mind. His hands all over my hips and ass screaming my name in my ear "Bella . . . Bella . . . Beautiful Bellaaaaah shit im gonna cum."

Wow when did it get this warm in my house? The heat is off. Jesus Christ. I need a shower.

I climbed the stairs and almost decided against it. My legs hurt so badly. I probably look like I just got off a horse. My thighs were screaming at me to make it stop.

They didn't want it to stop last night though.

I finally reached the shower and got in. Good old hot water. Best cure for sore abs and thigh muscles. Sex can take it out of you sometimes.

When I was done I went to the couch down the wretched stairs. Turned on the TV and called Rosalie.

She didn't know that I was sleeping around. She can never now that it's gotten this far.

"Hey so how did it go last night?" She said on the first ring. She thought I was on a date. Ha if only she knew how long it's been since I've been on one of those.

"It was okay until we got back to his town house. God you should have been there. Okay maybe not . . . You would have taken him away from me no matter how much you love Emmet." I was laughing because it was true.

"He was that good? Damn and on the first date, you naughty girl. You just can't wait can you?" Now she was cracking up. She's heard of a couple of my conquest.

"You know my weakness is green eyes. Well his were just screaming at me to screw him, and those long eyelashes, and that hair. I just ran my fingers through it all night. He loved it." And he did.

He kept saying harder and I couldn't figure it out because we were just making out then. He pulled my hair so I did the same and I think he growled. It was the sexiest thing I've heard come out of a man in a while. These old bastards are rich but it doesn't mean they are good in bed.

"I think somebody's hooked. This may be the last first date you'll have for awhile. So when do you see him again? "

"I don't know, he hasn't called but it's only seven in the morning. He probably isn't up yet. Anyway aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work by now?"

"Oh god your right1 Okay I'm gonna let you go. EMMET WAKE YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!" Wow she sure has some lungs on her. I bet I'm louder in bed though.

Now I'm being competitive. Great I'm getting worse. Or better? No definitely worse.

"Okay Rose. Have a great day!" In the back ground I could hear Emmet stomping on the floor like a little kid. He is my favorite of all the boyfriends Rose has had. He limits his staring to at most 4 seconds. Most guys can't stop themselves when it comes to Rose. That why she loves him so much. He like her brains and body.

I put the phone on the charger and got my cell phone out. I saved his number. He never said his name so he's under mystery man for now. He just left his cell right there on the dresser and if he doesn't call I can just say he slipped me his number before we passed out.

He had a nice place. It looked like he just recently moved in. Though he didn't look as rich as I like them but at least it was the newest Volvo and in a very expensive neighborhood. I couldn't figure out his profession yet, but definite business type. His shoes were decent. Not going out for a drink nice but I've got some money and I buy nice shoes to prove it nice.

I got a nice little watch out of the deal. I mean what girl would leave the money but take a watch? Not me. I'm just borrowing it until it gets me my rent. I lost valuable money last night. But he was so worth it.

It's only a matter or hours until he calls so we can hook up tonight. I can play the waiting game. But can he?


	5. Chapter 5

"Why haven't you called me Eddie?" she said in her 'Want cheese with that wine' voice. It made my skin crawl sometimes but a good lay is a good lay.

"I've been busy Tanya. I don't have time to just fuck all the time like you do." I spat. Well I do, but not Tanya.

Our relationship consists of me calling her up every other day or so and we meet up and go to the Western Motel on 39th. It's as cheap as it gets but it's not like I'm actually staying their. Fuck if I let her in my apartment. She would take anything she could get her hands on. See . . . Tanya has it worse than me. Compulsive liar and sex addict. Back in the day when I gave a shit I asked her how she got started. Well story goes she was poor growing up and around the age of 13 her dad may or may not have let his friends have their way as long as they paid. She also was a liar so I'm not 100% sure. I learned it the hard way. She tried to convict me of rape. She needed money and attention. So I paid her off. Now I'm not cocky or anything but I'm definitely not lacking in the sex department. I could handle never seeing her again. But it never works that way does it?

"But it's been 3 days and we both know I don't like to be ignored." She smirked. God I wish I could smack that look off her ugly ass face. She just isn't worth it right now. I'm not craving that bad.

"Can we do this another time? You know I have to work to get the money to make you happy so lets just be on our way." I don't really work and either way I'm fucking leaving this town or figuring out a way to get away from you. But I'm not going to tell you that.

"Fine but that better be one fat paycheck in my account tomorrow. I've got some tickets that have got to be paid." She said as I was opening the door of the hotel. Of course she would wait until the check came in to pay. Why would she pay with her own money? That's just crazy.

"TMI Tanya. Anyway it will be don't worry I plan on this little break to be awhile." The look on her face was priceless as I shut the door. I got in my car and left.

When I arrived at the apartment I went straight to the couch and just flopped down and slipped my shoes off. As I was surfing through the channels and I stopped when I heard the word Sex being yelled by some girl. She kept yelling but she was also crying about how her dad molested her as a child and he also paved her way to becoming andaddict by also giving her drugs as a teenager.

I realized that this was that dumb show about sex addicts and about how it's controlling their lives and they can't do anything but think of sex.

Then I also realized how could I judge them? I'm just a 21 year old living in an apartment paid for by my parents who believe I'm in medical school. My dad never once touched me nor any other family member.

It all started when I was younger. I loved my dad's office. I would go in there right after school and sit in the leather chairs and pick books off his desk and look at the pictures because I couldn't quite get the big words. It was so fascinating to me a 10 year old to see the muscles under our skin and learn how they worked. I knew I wanted to be just like Carlisle. He also wanted the same thing.

Around the age of 17 I got a guitar for Christmas from Alice. She told me that I needed to chill and do something I like and she knew I loved music. So I learned to play guitar. It filled my head at school and at home. I couldn't think of anything else.

My parents noticed something was up when I came home with 2 D's and an F.

They told me they were disappointed at me and that a doctor to be shouldn't be slacking off as I had. My father was so mad he eventually took the guitar and told me when my grades got back to all A's he would return it.

By then I had decided I couldn't become anything but a musician. Being a doctor just didn't tickle my fancy. The day I told this to my parents I found out it didn't tickle their fancy either.

My sister came up with a plan that if I could just hold off until I graduated and told my parents I would be going to collage that she would handle the rest. We made a pact that night to help each other no matter what.

While she handled everything I got a nice ass apartment and a new Volvo. My dad was ecstatic that I was doing what he wanted. He proved it by giving me anything I wanted.

Unfortunately it did nothing for my self esteem or help my problem of never feeling completely loved. I was only loved because I was doing what they wanted but I needed more and I found it in sex.

I would play gigs at hole in the wall bars with my friends Emmet and Jasper. We were pretty good. So good we had groupies. I took advantage of every one of them, more than once, and I still couldn't stop.

The way I made them scream and the few times they would slip up and say they loved me or would give me anything made me feel what I've wanted all along. It never lasted more than a week because eventually the bliss wore off and I figured out that they we only there to hit and quit it.

And the best way to never get hurt is if you can't beat'em then join'em.

So I would call them for a one night stand and then make sure they would leave before I woke up. I didn't care for emotional ties. I just needed that instant gratification.

I changed the show that was making me feel these things I didn't want to deal with now and found the cooking channel.

I did nothing for the rest of the day. Tanya ruined my day and all I could think about was the other night. As I was thinking about her I compared her to everyone else and realized you just can't compare Isabella. No one would be able to make me feel like she did that night.

Just as I reached to get my iPhone I saw the clock said 9:30. I already had the card in my hand when I heard someone buzz me.

I wondered who would at this late an hour. Jasper would and so would my sister. Emmet would already be at the bar. It also could be Tanya. I pressed the button to let who ever up.

After a moment I heard the person knock. I went to open the door and could not believe who was at the door.

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**

**I dont need large amounts of reviews just maybe one or two would be nice.**

**This is a first for me ;)**


End file.
